


Well Wishes

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Echoes of Fire and Gold [9]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Different Customs, Festivities, M/M, New Year's Eve, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Done for Nehasy's prompt for the new year. OTP and how they celebrate the new year! Echoes Related and gives some spoilers to events in Echoes.Dilandau is not used to holidays, and the kind of festivities that correlate with them. This one involves booze so he's willing to try?





	Well Wishes

Most of the time, Dilandau would be more than ok with the growth in work. Yet much of the work delved in painting things, moving wood into the middle of town, and setting up a giant clock with other various stands. 

Only now, he was tired of being promised free food at the Winter’s Turn festival. No one would explain it to him, just laughed at his slight confusion before moving onto something else that caught their attention. 

Holidays were not widely celebrated on the empire. Those that were, belonged to small groups of soldiers torn away from their homes trying to have a bit of normalcy. 

Dilandau, and the dragonslayers themselves, hadn't been part of any group to celebrate much. They’d only celebrate good missions. Even when Dalet tried to figure out Dilandau’s age and birthday, he was met short with no actual records of either. 

“May your new year be filled with much good paying work!” This is the third time someone had said that to him. Out of the half-dozen of other merchants they had assisted, everyone had wished them things for the coming year. 

“May you find true love this year.” One older woman had taken his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

He wasn’t sure the face he was supposed to make, but he was sure that the laughter she responded with meant there was a bit of disgust there. 

“May your weapon be used to protect, to find food, or gain rust this year…” A bitter old man had said. That one came off more condescending than anything. 

Dilandau grumbled against the cold wind that pressed against his face and ears. His hair felt like it was freezing, but it was nice not to feel like he was being burned by a summer sun. The streets were lined with a soft layer of snow, framed by the overcast sky that was slowly starting to fade off to a deep grayish blue color as the sun set. Not making its grand appearance beyond the clouds, it kept the temperature down.

Gatti was walking next to him quietly; yawning every few moments as they headed back to the house. He was just as bundled, but had purchased or procured a sock hat to cover his head. He’d offered it to him, but Dilandau rejected it. Gatti’s cheeks to his ears were bright red and lips were dried out, giving the other a bit more of a pathetic look. 

“May your coming year be blessed with much wine.” Gatti had suddenly said, laughing. 

Dilandau glared. “What’s with the well wishing?” Finally too frustrated to be silent about it, Gatti could take it unlike the mass of strangers. “It’s all pointless to wish something for someone. Just give it to them.” 

Gatti only continued to laugh, his elbow swung out and lightly connected with his. “Don’t take it so seriously,” he said. “People wish good tidings for the coming year as a way to show they care.” 

Dilandau rolled his eyes. “It’s quite demanding to wish something for someone else, especially like wishing hard work for someone.” 

“You’re taking it a bit too literal.” Gatti elbowed him again. “Did you not like my well wishes?” 

“I did, but you know me,” Dilandau whispered. 

“Do it yourself, wish someone well for the coming year?” Gatti asked, a smile stretching over his lips. 

Dilandau rolled his eyes. “Not likely, I’m just going to bed.”

“None of those wishes will come true unless you stay up to see the midnight moon,” Gatti warned. His finger lifted to point upwards. “Apparently they’ll be shooting off some canons so I doubt you’ll be able to sleep anyways.” 

Dilandau groaned. “Just one night?” 

“Just one night, plus there’s drinking to be done.” Gatti had patted his back. 

Dilandau had to appreciate that. “I guess your well wish isn’t too far off.” 

 

Guimel was the one who wanted to do the most traditional things in accordance to the town’s celebration. So they placed a wrapped loaf of bread outside the door of their neighbor, coming back to find one left for them. They drank wine and barely felt the swim of inebriation until after the second finished bottle. Ryoun rejected a third bottle to be shared as Chesta and Viole were already passed out. 

Though their sleep hadn’t lasted as a thunderous canon fire shot off, waking the two of them and setting everyone else on edge for at least the next half hour. But the year had passed and the long winter night had reached climax as the town around them erupted in celebration.

Still pleasantly sloshed, Dilandau was first to crawl down into his bed. His pink face pressed hard against his pillow; ready to curl into the warmth of blankets and sleep through the entire year. 

“I’m crawling in, it’s too damned cold.” He heard Gatti whisper. 

Dilandau only grumbled, but wiggled himself to the other edge of the bed to allow the other to slide in behind him. As long as he kept quiet and didn’t bother him too much he’d share his warmth. He felt the right arm of Gatti lay across his side, not quite around his torso or stomach. He made no move to correct him. 

“Night,” Gatti whispered into the back of his neck. 

“M-may your year…” Dilandau sighed, trying to think of something worthwhile. “Give you bravery, and… kindness…” It was vague, and cliche. He’d taken someone else’s words and used them. He was too tired to think of something meaningful. 

Gatti’s arm fell in front of his waist and pulled him tighter. “I’ll try,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
